Hard Out Here
by MrBowWow
Summary: A new group of survivors. Christy, a high school teacher, is leading a group that is targeted by an apocalypse of the undead. Will she be able to protect everyone in her group? Will her decisions have any big impacts? Will she accept the decisions the rest of her group makes.
1. Chapter 1: Hotel of Death

**A/N: This is my new story about new people, no characters from the game and I actually have a plan for these characters and the events they face, so enjoy this messed up story I shortly created.**

* * *

**Christy's POV**

I'm a high school teacher who teaches eighth grade in Chicago. My name is Christy Ernst, on vaction with my best friend, Dawn, in Los Angeles. This was something we've been doing for the past seven years, go on vacation without any distractions and focus on our lives. It also gives us time to relax.

Me and Dawn were next to the pool in our hotel, sitting on sunbeds, hoping to get a tan, wearing our sun glasses and bikinis.

Dawn looked over at me. "This is the best vacation ever," she told me, "How did you get this much money?"

"From the Christmas bonuses I've been getting for the past 5 years," I informed her, "been saving up for a trip like this."

"How's David doing?" She asked me. David's a guy I've been seeing, only 2 dates so far, but hopefully it goes somewhere.

"Great," I started, "I mean, it's too early to tell, but he might be the one."

"That's what you said about Craig," she told me. That's my ex.

"Craig wasn't that bad," I tried to tell her.

"He was stalking you and tried to get one of your students to spy on you for him," she said. She was right, he was a total nutcase.

"Okay, maybe, but you know this guy better than me," I reminded her, "You worked with him at that prison back in West Georgia, you should know what he's like."

"The only reason I set you guys up was because you were so miserable." I was shocked at what my ears just heard.

"I was not miserable," I defended myself, "I was just on the downlow."

"Because of Craig." She stated. "Can we just carry on relaxing and wait for our drinks please?"

"Yes," I said. "It's been about 20 minutes, how slow is service here?

"Miss Ernst?" I heard. I looked behind me and saw a boy standing there. Crap. It's Will Boyd, a student of mine. I just realised that I am in a very revealing bikini.

"Will." I said awkwardly, grabbing a towel to cover my body with. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on summer vacation," he answered. "You?

"Same," I said. "Where are your parents?" He pointed over at them, on the other side of the pool. They waved at me so, not to be rude, I waved back.

"Well, great seeing ya Miss Ernst." He said and walked back over to his parents.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked me.

"A student of mine."

"Wow, awkward." She said, giggling.

"Yeah, no shit." I said. "First day of our vacation, and a student of mine sees me practically naked, sunbathing next to a pool."

"C'mon, not as if he hasn't seen other women in revealing bikinis." She told me.

"Well, I may as well have made a porno the way I'm dressed," I said, maybe over reacting in the process. "I'm supposed to be a professional role model for these kids,  
and here I am, practically shoving my boobs in there face."

"Okay, enough with the image of you molesting children," she said with a straight face. "Just relax, not as if they can sue you for sunbathing."

"You're right," I responded. "That drink still isn't here."

"Just be patient, there are a lot of people here, they can't serve everybody at once," she told me.

"Would be nice if they'd hurry," I told her. I lay back on my sun bed and closed my eyes.

All of a sudden, I heard screaming coming from across the pool. I opened my eyes quickly, I saw Will on the floor screaming his head off, what was happening.

I looked over at his parents, there were two men, biting at his parent's necks, chewing off there flesh slowly. Will's parents were screaming loudly. I don't think they are men.

Dawn looked over at me in fear, "What do we do?" I shrugged, how was I supposed to know. Then I thought about Will.

"Will!" I screamed. "Get away from them!" He looked over and saw me screaming, he stood up quickly and ran carefully around the pool to me.

"My parents." He said crying.

"I know, we gotta get outta here," I told him, "Something bad is happening, but we need to stay safe, okay?"

"Okay," he responded.

"Dawn, c'mon." I said, motioning back towards to hotel. "We'll stay in our hotel room till its safe." Dawn nodded and all three of us ran into the building, people around us screaming in panic.

We ran the stairs to our right and up to the third floor, a man running behind us, not one of those things though. I got my keys and opened the door and I let the man in.

We all sat down in relief. "Thank you." I heard the man say.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Scott." He responded, breathing heavily as he did so.

"You're young, how old are you?" Dawn asked him.

"17." He informed us. "Can we focus on what is happening outside?"

"Yeah, what was that?" Will asked.

"We don't know," Dawn said, "but I think we can all say that those things weren't human."

"Anymore," I said, they looked human, but they can't be. This is so fucked up.

"What do we do?" Scott asked. "We can't stay in here forever."

"We'll stay in here for a day or two, till it's quietened down outside," I told everyone, "then we'll leave and see if there are any survivors, find somewhere else."

"Miss Ernst is right." Will said to Scott.

"Call me Christy," no point in last name bases.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn told them.

"Well," Scott said, "Long time to go." He said, pointing out the obvious, but, there was nothing else left to say.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen to this new group on there journey's? Wait to find out.**

**I know this is pretty crap for a first chapter, but it is introducing the new characters, so this is giving you a back story. Hope you enjoy this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Anywhere But Here?

**A/N: What will this new group do next? What do they think is happening? What will Christy do?**

* * *

**Christy's POV**

_**2 days later**_

I was sitting on the sofa, Dawn lying down on the floor next to me, Will in the kitchen sitting on the high chair and Scott was outside on the balcony. We have been in here for 2 days, hardly a word spoken, what else was there to say other "apocalypse"?

"We have to do something, Christy," I heard Dawn say to me. I nodded in agreement. "We can't just sit here doing nothing for the rest of our lives."

"I know, Dawn," I started, "But what are we going to do?" She shrugged. "Exactly, I mean, outside that door is death, we can see people dying on the street from the balcony."

"We should at least try doing something," Will said. "We have to find food."

"I know, Will," I stressed out, "Just how?"

"Weapons," Scott said, walking into the room from the balcony, "I've seen a bunch of people killing these things with bats and stuff."

"We don't have anything like that," Dawn said.

"I do," Will spoke. We all looked at him confused, "I have a few hockey sticks and golf clubs in my hotel room, upstairs, one floor."

"You couldn't have told us this yesterday?" I asked him.

"Well, I didn't know how to kill them, but now we do." He responded.

"We don't even know how many of those things are in this building," Scott pointed out.

"Then we do it quietly," Dawn started. "The last time we heard somebody screaming out there was yesterday, we could at least check."

"Okay," I leaded, "Will and I will go and get the weapons, you two stay here and protect what we do have."

"Will do," Dawn responded quickly. "Even though we don't have anything."

Me and Will walked over to the door and I slowly opened it. We looked around, nothing. I motioned for Will to come out with me, he walked out and I shut the door behind him.

We turned left at the door and started walking towards the stairs that were a few feet away from us. We started heading upstairs slowly, when we got to the top, we stopped in our footsteps at we saw one of those things.

"Shit!"I said quietly, Will shocked at the fact I swore. Then it turned around and saw us, growling as it started to approach.

"What do we do?" Will asked.

"Which one is yours?" I asked referring to his hotel room. He pointed to the one closest to us. "Okay, I'll hold it off, you get the weapons."

"Okay," he told me as he ran towards his room and opened it with his key.

"I walked closer to the thing and it grabbed my arm. I kicked it in the back of the legs and it fell to the floor, still holding my arm. I whacked it but it didn't seem to do anything to him. I then put my foot onto his back and pulled, it took it's arm off. I fell to the ground from pulling too hard, shocked that his arm was still attached to me.

"Here!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw will with a golf club, he threw one to me and I caught it. I started to hit the creature's head several times, and after a while I had finally killed it.

"Go and get the other weapons," I told Will, he nodded and went back into his hotel room and collected the other golf clubs and hockey sticks. "Let's get back down to the others, they'll be wondering what's taking so long." We started heading back downstairs.

**Dawn's POV**

I heard the door open and in came Christy and Will with the weapons he told us about. I was relieved to see that the two of them were still alive.

"Thank God," I said as they came closer to me and Scott.

"Anything happen," Scott asked them.

"One of those things, but I handeled it," Christy mentioned.

"You're alright?" I asked her. She nodded. "What do we do now?"

"We leave, find a place to stop along the way to Chicago," Christy told us.

"Why Chicago?" Scott asked.

"It's where we're from," Will informed him. "People we know are there."

"Where are you from?" I asked Scott.

"New York," he answered.

"You really came a long way for vacation, huh?" Christy said. "When we do leave, we have to find food, water and shelter along the way."

"Why do we have to go to Chicago?" Scott asked.

"Because we have to make sure our families are safe," I told him.

"But, what if they leave the city," he pointed out, "plus it's gonna take us weeks to get there."

"We have to try, don't we?" Will said, slightly pissed.

"I get what you're saying, but what's the point of leaving this place without a destination?" Christy said.

"People are going to be making safe haven's," Scott told us. We all looked at him confused, not knowing what he means.

"A what?" I asked him.

"Safe haven," he said again, "ya know, societies, people will make places where it's safe for people to live without doing much." I understood what he was getting at.

"So Christy," I spoke up, "Where are we headed?"

"Anywhere but here?" She responded. "We leave, look over the city, take shelter at some places and we'll go where ever we need to to survive."

"Seems like a good idea to me," I said in agreement. "Are we all ready to go?"

"I am," Scott said, "Will?"

"I guess," he said slowly. "Are we going now?"

"I guess so," Christy said. "Get what ever you need to take with you, but make sure its light so it doesn't slow us down."

"Okay," we all said simultaniously.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen now that the group are ready to leave the hotel? Will they all make it? Who will they meet along the way? Wait to find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: There's No Point

**A/N: I know that it has been a while since I last updated, but I have completely planned this story and know what happens in every chapter here on out**

* * *

Christy's POV

We are walking down a road I don't know the name, holding our golf clubs and hockey sticks of Wills. We just left the hotel after being in there for 2 days without much food.

We're all very scared of what this world has brought to us, but we know that we have to at least try and survive. Dawn really wants to go to Chicago, her mom is very sick, hate to know what's happening to her now.

Dawn comes over to me. "Christy," she starts, "are you sure we can't go to Chicago?"

I have to think about this, not everybody is going to want to go to Chicago. "We'll have to wait and see. We might be able to go and see, we might not. It's too early to tell." I hope Dawn understands what I'm telling her, but she does have a disappointed look on her face.

"Okay then," Dawn responds. I feel really bad about doing this to her, but we can't just choose to go to Chicago because most of us have friends and family there.

I look ahead and see a few of those things coming right towards us. "Everybody," I say to the others, "get your weapons ready."

Everyone does what I say, getting their weapons out and ready to kill these things.

The things are getting closer to us, and to make things go a lot faster, I walk over and start to smash one of their brains in. Everyone else does the same and we all seem to be doing good so far.

I then here a slight scream coming from Scott, who has his arm caught in one of the dead's hands. Me, Will and Dawn all look at each other, wondering what to do.

Dawn, taking her golf club, walks over to the zombie and whacks it over the head, several times. I don't think I have ever seen Dawn even hurt a living thing, but then again, this thing wasn't exactly "living."

Scott falls to the ground as the zombie's hand has still got quite a grip on his arm. Scott takes his hockey stick and starts to hack the hand off, eventually taking the hand completely off of him and the dead's body altogether.

"Thanks," Scott says to Dawn as she gives him a helping hand in getting off the floor.

"Don't mention it," Dawn responds. "We should probably get out of here," she suggests.

"Yeah, don't know what might have heard us," Will points out.

"And Christy," Dawn says to me. I look at her in wonder. "We should really go to Chicago, it might be best for us."

"Dawn," I start, "I don't know, by the time we get there, everyone might have left, people might have died, there's no point."

"Christy, you can't believe that?" Dawn says, pleading with me. "Don't you want to see your mom again-"

"Of course I do," I say, "But whats the point in going there and getting disappointed?"

"Guys," Will interrupts us. "Maybe we should stay quiet, we don't want to be seen out here."

"Will's right," Scott agrees, "I think there's more of those things on the way, over there," Scott says pointing over in the direction we were headed.

I see two figures in the distance, but they aren't really walking like any of the others I have seen so far. These seem to be walking like normal everyday people.I don't know if this is a good thing or not, they could be helpful, or they could try and kill us.

The figures come closer and I see that they are human, "Guys, hide behind these cars," I tell the group.

The group get ready to hide, but then I hear someone hold up a gun and a female voice say, "Get out and give up your weapons."

* * *

**A/N: Who is the woman pointing a gun towards the group? Will they survive? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but they will get longer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Is That A Threat?

**A/N: What will happen to Christy and the group? Read on to find out.**

* * *

**Christy's POV**

I have no other choice, I either show myself or I carry on hiding, even though they probably saw us get behind the cars anyway.

"I don't want to say this again," the woman half screamed, probably best, don't want to draw the dead to us.

"Okay," I say to them from behind a blue car, "Just put your guns down, you don't need to worry, we don't have guns."

A few seconds pass as the woman thinks over what I have just said. After a few more seconds I hear the woman say, "Okay then."

Me, Dawn, Will and Scott come from behind the cars and we see a long blonde haired woman who seems to be in her twenties and a girl who looks to be around 14 or 15. They both look alike, so I assume them to be related in some way.

"Why did you hide?" The woman asks us. I kind of give her a 'seriously' kind of look, as if it's pretty obvious why we hid.

"We don't know what people are going to do," I respond, "you could've been anything."

"Not the best answer, but okay," the woman replies, with a very stern look on her face, I can tell that the two of us aren't going to get along. "I'm Amanda, this is my sister, Anna." I look over to the girl, she throws an awkward smile in my direction. "What are you guys doing out in the open like this?"

"Trying to get out of LA," Dawn responded before I had the chance to say anything. "What are _you_ guys doing out in the open?" she shoots back.

"Trying to survive what ever this shit is," Amanda said. "Are those your weapons?" She asks us.

"It's the only thing we had at the time," Will tells Amanda. "They're pretty efficient."

"Well, better than using guns to kill crawlers," Amanda said. Crawlers?

"Excuse me, crawlers?" Scott asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah, that's what we've been calling them," Amanda explained. "The first one we came across was crawling towards us, so we gave it a nickname, right Anna?" Anna just nodded in agreement with her older sibling.

"Do you guys have a destination?" Amanda carried on talking.

"Well, these guys were thinking of going to-" Scott started before Will interrupted them.

"Guys, crawlers," Will said, pointing towards some of them walking towards us. It's weird how we were just opened up towards the term 'Crawlers' and Will has already gotten used to saying it.

As the crawlers walk closer towards us, I notice that two of them were Will's parents. I visibly show a shocked face in Will's direction, but I don't think he's noticed yet.

Will gets out a golf club and gets ready to take a swing at one of them, but then I think it is that moment he realises who he is about to kill. "Mom? Dad?" Will is frozen where he stands, it was like his was in a catatonic state.

I think Dawn has noticed whats going on. "Will, you can do this," Dawn says to him. I look over at Amanda and Anna, both very confused at what is going on. "Come on, Will, they aren't your parents anymore."

Will then takes a step towards them. He looks over at his mother, I think I can see a tear about to fall down his face. "Sorry." And then, almost out of no where, he smashes his mother's head in, then does the same to his father's. Scott and Amanda kill the remaining crawlers whilst Dawn hugs Will.

"That was very dramatic," Amanda said, walking up to me after having killed the crawlers.

"Well, he just had to kill his parents," I replied, "it would be hard on anyone."

"I'm just saying that-" Amanda pauses. "I'M just saying that...emotions aren't going to help you, or us, if I decide I want me and my sister with you people."

"Why wouldn't you want to be with people?" I ask, kind of suspiciously. "Safety in numbers, right?"

"Some people believe in that," Amanda half agrees, "But their can also be danger in numbers. The more people in a group, the more likely somebody might die."

"Who says we'll let that happen?" I almost spit on her face. "Look, you don't know me, you don't know what the future holds, for any of us. But just coming out and saying that we're gonna die, is a bit stupid, especially in this new world we've been given to live in." I feel like I just embarrased myself completely, but also that my message has come across smoothly.

"Is that a threat?" She asks me, "Do you know what I have seen in the past couple of days? There are dead things everywhere, around every corner, heck, maybe even a house. There is no escaping these things, just trying to survive." I just look at her with a blank expression. She thinks that emotions are what is weak, then no way will I show her mine.

"Christy?" Dawn says to me. "We need a plan, or else we will just die here." I nod in agreement.

"Okay, I think I have a plan of what to do," I say to the group.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave the chapter on not much of a cliffhanger. What is Christy's plan? What will her plan cause? What is happening between Amanda and Christy? Chapter 5 awaits.**


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Get Tired Easily

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a few months since I last updated, but recently, my laptop broke down randomly, and thus lost all my planning I did for this story. (I had planned around 60 chapters) So what I'm gonna do is, until I get my work from my laptop, I'm just gonna sort of wing it.**

* * *

**Christy's POV**

"I have a plan," I started, "We find an RV, or a Winnebago, and drive around and see if there's anywhere we can go to stay safe." I looked at Dawn and she was giving me a hopeful look, smiling, a look I haven't seen in a few days. "And then maybe we can get to Chicago." That's when Amanda just gave me a look, as if to say, are you stupid.

"You can't go there," she told me. I looked over at Dawn, the smile had dropped from her face, instead there was a frown, the same one I have seen for the past few days. I looked over at Amanda, she was still looking at me as if to say I was stupid for even suggesting Chicago, I wonder why she thinks this.

Before I can say anything, Dawn has already beaten me to it, "What do you mean 'we can't go there?' Why not?" Dawn was just staring Amanda up and down, expecting an answer.

"You can't go to Chicago," Amanda started to say, "it isn't there anymore. The government bombed the place when this thing started, tried to get rid of the crawlers in the city, obviously didn't work." I was so confused, why would they do that with all those people in the city, and how does Amanda even know this.

"How do you know this?" I questioned her. "It's only been two days, you haven't come from there, and if you did, you would need a car to do so."

"What do you mean 2 days?" Amanda responded. She gave me a very confused look, and I gave her mine.

"You know, this whole thing started 2 days ago," Will told her. She just put the palm of her hand over her forehead.

"This thing has been going on for nearly a week," Amanda informed us. What does she mean this thing started a week ago, we were attacked by these things only two days prior and if it had been a week, wouldn't the news have covered it by now. "Obviously, news doesn't travel fast in this country." I was just shocked by this, how was this not covered by the media, I mean they would eat this stuff up. Maybe not the right thing to say right now considering people are eating each other.

"That's impossible, we left Chicago 3 days ago, how did we not get attacked yet?" Dawn asked, confused.

"It wasn't in New York when I left," Scott informed us.

"I can't explain it, but we have been on the road for nearly 5 days, and only just got here today." Amanda said, "Can we just go anywhere else?"

"What about New York, maybe my family are still there?" Scott said. "I need to make sure they're okay."

"We'll have to think about it?" I said to him, "We might just go in a random direction, just try and survive." I look over at Anna and realise she is holding a gun, as is Amanda herself. "You guys'll need these," I say to them as I hand over to each of them a golf club.

"Okay," Amanda says kind of awkwardly. She takes the golf club off of me, and I give the other one to Anna.

"So what are we doing now?" Will asks. "I mean are we just walking around now?" To be honest, I don't even know, I mean, we should just be trying to get a vehicle right now so we can get out of this city.

"Yeah, until we find an RV or Winnebago," I said to him. "We should try and stay safe, stay in some buildings and have somebody on watch as we do.

All of a sudden I hear a noise which kind of sounds like a tractor, I turn my head towards the end of the road where Amanda and Anna came from, and there was a military truck coming round the corner, and behind it a tank. I motion to the other to run into the building next to us, I think it's a courthouse. We all ran up the stairs and I closed the door behind everyone.

I leave the door open just a little bit to see if I can get any info on this whole thing.

"Remember, kill anything you can find," I heard one of the army men say to the others, obviously the captain. "After sweeping the area, go back to base, operation 'Cobalt' is almost here." What do they mean by 'Cobalt'? I don't really want to know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Scott is leaning against the other door.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to him. He nodded his head, holding his golf club in between his legs.

"Do you know what 'Cobalt' is?" He asked back. I shook my head. I think that if we are to survive, we need to get out of this city fast, or else bad things will happen.

_20 minutes later_

The military had left, finally. They were about to come into the courthouse, so we all had to hide inside one of the courtrooms underneath the seats. After a few minutes, we all get out from under the seats and make sure we're all okay. Anna has a bruise on her leg, she fell over before getting under the seats, but that's about it.

"Hey, do any of you know what 'cobalt' means?" Scott asked the others. All of them shook their heads.

"Why?" Will asked. Scott kind of just shrugged his shoulders. Neither of us do, but maybe we want to leave before we find out.

"We have to find a car fast," Dawn started. Then she stared at me, "where do we get one?" I have no idea why she is asking me, I don't live here.

"It's getting dark out, we can't go out now, we won't be able to see anything, since one, we don't have any flashlights, and 2, there is no power in the city." Amanda exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll stay here," I said, "We'll leave early in the morning." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, except for Will. he just shook his head in my direction.

"Anna and I'll stay awake to protect ourselves." Amanda said, Anna slowly shaking her head. I nodded in agreement. "I'll wake you all up at first light."

"Okay." Dawn said.

"We'll sleep on the benches," I started, "Amanda, you guard the front door, Anna, Scott and Dawn, check the back rooms and make sure their aren't no crawlers in there." Everyone nodded and did what they were told. I looked over at Will, he was kind sulking on the bench he is sitting on. I walked over to him. "Hey, are you alright?"

He just looked at me with a blank stare. "I'm just so confused." I understand, I mean 3 days ago, everyone was having such a wonderful time, sitting under the sun, the next, all those people that were having fun under the sun are now eating each other.

"I know," I started, "but you have to be strong, pull some weight now, we don't know how long this thing will last, so until this is over, try hard." He looked at me like I was insane.

"What do you mean, 'When this is over?'" He asked me rhetorically. "Don't you know the meaning of 'apocalypse,'?" he said. I think I know where he's getting at. But I have to stay hopeful, to say the least.

"For us to be able to survive, we have to be able to believe that someday this will be over, I mean it's only been a week, anything could happen." Anna, Scott and Dawn came into the room. "Anything?" I asked them as they stopped in front of me.

"Nothing but a few candy bars," Anna said in a quiet voice. "And no crawlers." Can't say I'm not relieved by the sound of that.

"Good." I sighed. "Now, help your sister barricade the door." She nodded and did some sort of walk/jog towards her sister. I looked back at Will who had lost the horrible sulking face that was planted on him seconds before.

I walked up to the window and saw that it was almost pitch black outside. Time really does go fast. "Okay, I think we should all get some rest now, Amanda, if either of you guys get too tires, wake me up, I'll stand in."

"Don't worry about it." Amanda said. "I don't get tired easily.

_4 hours later_

**Anna's POV**

It was weird being around new people, I mean, I'm not exactly a talkative person, but I was definitely good at fighting. I was a pro-wrestler at my school, one of only 3 girls on my team. I looked over at my sister, she was fast asleep. I quietly laugh, because I swear several hours ago she said she doesn't get tired easily, she's been like this for around 2 hours. Thankfully nothing major has happened yet, but no one can tell what could happen at any point of the future.

I look at my backpack lying on the floor, I have a few blankets in there, maybe should have told the group before they started going to sleep. I get up from my chair, crouch down and unzip my bag. I take out a quilt and lay it over my sister. She seems so peaceful when she's sleeping, not like her usual bitchiness that she often shows me. But she does that to protect me, ever since I was 12, when our mom died of breast cancer. But now I guess I have to be scared of an even more scarier disease.

I heard a noise coming from outside the door that we tried to barricade. Slow footsteps came from the other side of the door. Before I could even think, I was already pressing my body up against the door trying to stop it from opening. Nobody in the room woke, I was just doing this myself. I felt the person on the other side of the door trying to push it open. I hope this isn't a person, I don't know what people would be capable of in this world.

The person tried pushing ever harder, I almost fell down, but my hands managed to grab onto the benches and I quickly got myself back up and pushed harder on the door, using all my might. I saw that my golf club was next to me so I grabbed it, just in case. The person managed to get his hand in the door. This is a human, a man. I raised my golf club and whacked his hand, I closed the door quickly and I heard a slight groan from the man.

I'm still leaning against the wall, just in case. Then all of a sudden, he bursts into the room, pushing me aside, he sees my sister asleep on the chair.

Out of panic, I lift my golf club above my head and whack him on the head. He falls to the floor, alive, but unconscious. Amanda woke up, seeing that I have just hit a man on the head.

"Guys, wake up," Amanda yelled to the rest of the group. They all slowly woke up and saw the man lying on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try and update as much as I can, but I might be getting my plan back soon, so, more updates are on the way.**


End file.
